The Toys [Movie-esque Teaser/Preview]
by FLYzC. Grogan
Summary: The tale of Rufus Shinra and his associates, and how one e-mail changed everything in their lives.


[…] = actions of people.

{…} = actions of screen.

NAME: … = character speech.

TEXT = writing on screen.

{Screen fades to black. The screen starts fading into a scene, little by little, the movements and colors slowly increasing in opacity, and it becomes obvious that the events are blurred, gaussian style.}

1**toy **\"tÕi\ _n _**1 :** something trifling **2 :** a small ornament **:** bauble **3 :** something for a child to play with

{Cut in screen, a sort of noise, as if the picture wasn't being received properly, but the text that appears in front of that proves that it's only an effect. Music starts to play, "Brutality," by Urban Voodoo.}

A Flying Banana Chair, Inc. Production

{The music continues playing, the intro now done, and the guitar is playing heavy bass, but the picture switches back to the first sequence, the moving blurred picture slowly zooming in, and little by little becoming unblurred.}

"Although it's right before me,

There are some things you can never see…

And only you, you adore me,

But you're killing me so softly,

It's brutality."

2**toy **\"tÕi\ _v_ **1 : **to amuse one's self idly **2 : **to treat something casually **;** flirt

{The screen switches back to the scratching, music continues to play, and more text appears.}

An Uka/FLYz Doublefeature

{Switch to blurring scene, and music pauses, right after a bridge of music. Suddenly, the screen zooms in to %100, and then completely unblurrs the scene. With the music, the scene is, too, frozen, and we can now see the occupant clearly. Short blonde hair, striking cobalt eyes, slightly tanned skin, but all muffled through a haze of smoke spiraling from the cigarette in his hand. His hair is ruffled, messy, from one to many hands running through, sweat trickling down the side of his face, one hand on his forehead, the other holding the cigarette slightly above the ashtray, a half drunken, half infuriated look on his face, due to the half empty bottle of vodka next to the laptop he's staring at. The scene starts as does the music again.}

NARARRATOR: Rufus Shinra, age 17 and 1/2, already a mild alcoholic, chain smoker, and vice president of the company not even Hades himself would want to touch with a barge pole, Shinra Electric, Inc.

[Smoke swirls around in the room, obscuring the camera still, as Rufus types with one hand, tapping off his cigarette in the ash tray with the other. He then sticks the nicotine in his mouth, picks up the bottle of vodka and takes a drink. He puts the bottle down, types a sentence, then stands up, walks to his door, unlocks it, and walks out of the room.]

"Now it's here, beside me,

There is a warmth I'm beginning to feel.

This bright light blinds and excites me,

I'm being burned by the way it feels.

It's brutality."

{Camera pans around to take the view the character had seconds before in front of the laptop. We can now see that it's a generic e-mail program, with a message queued on the screen, waiting to be sent out. Music pauses again.}

NARARRATOR: Yes, Rufus Shinra, and this is the story of how 7 people changed his life forever. And the e-mail that started it.

(… 21:30 at bottom sector 2, in front of Les Lilas, bring the fuckers with you, would you Tseng? And that new kid, what's his name… oh yeah, Valentine, Vincent Valentine. Bring him too. Until then.

-Rshinra ^P

rshinra-vp0102@neo.bahamut-shinra.org)

{Music starts again. Screen speeds through the computer, out the door, and to where Rufus is getting into the elevator. Cigarette still in mouth, he steps on camera zooms in on him, and freezes.}

"It's finally behind me,

There are some wounds that will never heal.

It passively comes to haunt me,

Leaves a scar I can't conceive…"

{Cut in the noise, and the title appears this time.}

The Toys

{Back to movie setting, but this time it flashes through images quickly while the music is playing…}

[Tseng and Rufus staggering down an alley-way drunk, laughing… Rufus walking into his apartment and finding Scarlet on his bed in an evening gown, smiling predatorily… Vincent walking down a street in Midgar slums, half staggering as if he were drunk, with a haunted look in his eyes… A yelling match between Reno and Tseng, Rude standing passively in the corner, and finally as it comes to is climax, Reno backhands Tseng, and then Tseng kisses Reno brutally… Vincent, Reno, and Elena walking down a street of upper sector six, in Turk uniform suits, neat and tidy, with the exception of Reno, who's grinning like a maniac, has his shirt untucked, tie loose, then stops suddenly, takes out his gun and shoots… Sephiroth and Rufus are in a heated argument with Rufus's father, there is yelling, glares, and then it suddenly becomes Rufus versus his father, and after a few moments of that, Rufus completely looses his temper, and lunges for President Shinra… A view of the front desk of the Shinra office buliding, front entrance, and the young pretty secretary looks up at you.]

SECRETARY: Welcome to ShinRa Electrical, Inc.! Do you have an appointment or would you like the tour?

{Music cuts off abruptly, screen flashes to black, and the sound of female laughter is echoing and fading at the same time. White text fades in.}

A Flying Banana Chair Productions, Inc. Feature…

****

The Toys :: Uka/FLYz

Starring:Rufus Shinra

Lawrence C. Shinra

Tseng Kiseragi

Reno Cauthorn

Rude Trepe

Vincent Valentine

Sephiroth Gast

****

Coming soon, to a screen near you…

{White text fades out, and a lone voice, Sephiroth's cool, cold as steel, but it holds a slightly mocking aspect to it, starts to recite and it fades in so you can hear him say the lines once, before it fades back out.}

"And thou remeberest of what toys

We made our joys,

How weakly understood

Thy great commanded good,

Then, Fatherly not less

Than I whom Thou has moulded from the caly,

Thou'lt leave Thy wrath, and say…"

{The Uranus symbol in neon blue intertwined with the Pluto symbol in a deep but neon purple fade in.}

"…"I will be sorry for their childishness.""

{Signature fades out and screen drops to black.}

okasan8675@yahoo.com


End file.
